


Fighting Fire with Fire

by MyHouseInBudapest



Series: Avengers Mark 2 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), its weird, um.. hydra had a plane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHouseInBudapest/pseuds/MyHouseInBudapest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra had a backup plan if The Twins or The Winter Soldier failed. Its insane. Most likely won't work. But the world is still going to have to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Fire with Fire

“ One is down, the other has joined The Avengers. The twins are longer an option,” said the thick French accent. Clare smiled spinning slowly in her chair. “The Winter Solider is no were on our radars, we’re out of options.” 

“What you saying, is that after 17 years you need me?” There was a ever so slight pause.

“…That is indeed what we are saying Miss Darling.” Clare smiled. After so many year of being ignored of them saying again and again that it wouldn't work. But then the people Clare Darling had been monitoring for half her life went and put themselves in the lime light. She had been right. And by the time the rest of the world court up it was too late.

“I'll see what I can do.”

The line went dead.

Clare got up and moved in also a dazes down to her lab. “ Time to go to work,”

She laughed.

 

 


End file.
